Raito and The Wolf
by AshesTheTerrible
Summary: They say that whomever Kira may be, his supernatural ability to kill, is also his curse. Doomed to become a slave to its will. But so it may seem…Light may not be the only soul cursed on this investigation team. Is there more behind L's passion to find Kira's identity…than justice alone? LxLight WARNING ADULT CONTENT. *Lights POV* features love, monsters, curses, & the supernatural
1. Midnight Blue

**Authors Note: So this little idea has been floating around in my head for a while now. I normally write more fluffy stories featuring L and Light as a pair, and if that is what you are looking for, this is not the story for you, go view some of my other stories featuring LxLight. This is my first morbid, dark story featuring LxLight. Obviously the dark nature of the show sparked this little idea for a story like such. This story slightly follows the timeline of the DeathNote series, and does have certain scenes from the series as well. But other than that this story does not follow the original storyline of the series. Some instances may cause for some out of character stuff seeing as it does have a different prompt. **

**This is a love story and a horror story all wrapped up into one little package! **

**WARNING: This story DOES contain adult material which includes: Heavy language, Gore, Morbid subjects, BoyxBoy Yaoi, and sexual situations. **

**Please do not read if you are not into all of that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Things that this story also includes: Romance, sadness, fantasy, transformation, monsters, ect. **

**Thank you to all who read this, and please feel free to review !**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Amethyst

I walk numbly. It's late, and I know this. But I do not care. It's raining, just barely, but I do not care about that either. The weather is beyond appropriate. I just let the water drench me, soak me through, chill my bones the way they deserve to be. I'm cold all the way through, emotionless...absent of all feeling. It's all gone. Theres nothing left. I used to be a puzzle of a man. Perfect, indecipherable, all my pieces fitting together without hitch. But now...I have fallen apart beyond repair. All my pieces are gone, left behind in the past. Laying on the ground as I walk, dead and dying as I leave them behind. No amount of craftsmanship could fit and glue them all back together. The rainy night is bathed in the light of the fat, full moon. Everything glows with a sickly ghostly color. There is no wind, despite the rain the night is still. The trees stand still and old, their limps reaching outward to the sky like spindly fingers. Clawing at the sky, trying to reach into the heavens to scratch at the stars.

I stumble down the sidewalk, as if my feet are too heavy for my heavily undernourished body. I just drag them along, forcing them onward. My vision is a little blurry, its hard to make out what is what. But I know where I am going...I know where my feet are taking me. Its always here. Always the same. I'm not sure what exactly keeps bringing me back here, guilt...passion...love? Or maybe all three. But all the same its always here. Every time...

My hand touches the cold metal of the onyx black fence. The tops of the bars are sharp, fearsome pointed tips that point to the heavens. As if telling the way to go...giving directions I cannot take. Just inside the fencing a massive stone angel guards way lays within. She stands proud, grasping a proud spear in her left hand, a heavy bound bible in her right. Her eyes are stone, but they are powerful. They watch me void of all life, but I feel my body wracked with fear by her presence. She is the judge of this place, deciding who passes through and who must wait outside.

Am I worthy of passage?

This is a place for the just and the good.

I do not belong here.

At one time...I thought I did.

I thought I could pass judgement on others...

I fall to my knees at her bare feet.

My kneecaps bite the cement, but I pay no mind to the sharp pain.

She gazes down at me harshly.

Judging this pathetic human being that stands before her kingdom.

Her silent kingdom, she keeps only remains here.

Laid to rest, their souls long gone, but their bodies remain.

She has to keep them safe.

And so she does.

And who goes here to the bodies left behind. To the stones that only commemorate that they once existed here.

I come here.

To the things left behind.

Because the things left behind...are all i have left.

With no pieces of my own to show, all I can cling to are the pieces that you left here.

I stare up at her meeting her cold gaze.

I bury my head in my hands, hunched there on the ground, in the rain pathetic and small before the keeper of the dead.

My stomach wrenches and my gut twists.

I grit my teeth together until it hurts.

The sobs come again. Wracking my body with shutters.

The sadness overcomes me, buries me alive.

I am so weak.

There was a time where I would never have been caught dead showing such pathetic human weakness.

I would have never bent to this state, a fragile worm of a human being. I was godly once. But I see now...it was all deception that I had tricked myself into believing.

It does not matter now.

Now I am nothing.

I look back up at the angel, crumpled and broken.

She stares down as always, judging the scum before her.

"Stay away." She seems to say.

"You cannot pass. You are not welcome. Only the good are welcome."

"There are no devils welcome here."

She let you in. She let you stay.

But you were no devil...no matter how all of this played out.

You were never the devil in the room.

You were always justice.

Even to the very end...even...after it happened.

Even after I saw.

Even after you did.

Even after you admitted.

Even after you showed me.

Even after it all unfolded right before my eyes.

You were never a devil. Nor demon. Nor evil.

You always belonged here.

Always belonged to lie down in the earth where only the good can sleep.

But not now...not so soon.

It should have never happened like this.

I can't control myself anymore, I have worked myself into an utter breakdown. I told myself I would not do this. But here I am again.

When will i stop this? And allow myself to finally let go...

Maybe I never will.

I crawl to her feet, my slender hands clawing at the rock, groveling there before her. Unworthy, a peasant before her.

"PLEASE!" I yell to her, to the rain, to the trees...to the quiet gravestones.

It is unlike me to beg. But with nothing left there is nothing else I can do.

"Just give him back to me...just...just give him back..." I cry but my sobs overtake my words and turn them into pathetic whimpers.

"Take me instead!" I yell louder finding whats left of my voice.

The angel is silent, she says nothing, she only watches. I am not worthy of her words. I am not worthy of her pity. I am worthy of nothing.

She does not want me in your place.

Only the devil wants me.

"J-just...give him back..." I choke weakly.

"It's all your fault! Why did you do this! He didn't deserve this! But I do!"

I continue, coughing on my own ridiculous sobbing.

"I deserve it all..."

This was not supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen this way...

I am sorry...

So sorry...

**Many Months Earlier **

The large auditorium around me buzzes like a hive of maddened hornets, thousands of voices mesh together forming a web of sound that swallows me whole. I'm going through all the motions, I flip through the acceptance speech, smiling, repeating the lines that I have written for myself. But my mind is not present in this speech, it wanders, to just beside me.

To the man beside me.

He grips his own acceptance speech in his fingertips, just barely dangling it, as if it's a venomous snake and it may bite at any moment. His eyes are blank, dark orbs set in his head like a corpse. He hardly even blinks, is he even breathing? He stands slightly hunched forward, and what in hells name is he wearing!? Did nobody explain to him that this is a formal acceptance ceremony? And that it is indeed not acceptable to wear baggy jeans and an old shirt to a gathering such as this? Plus his shoes, they look like a german shepherd got a hold of them, then they took a trip through a shredder. He looks like a homeless fool. It's disgusting really, and disrespectful. Just who does he think he is to pull such a stunt?

I adjust my tie accordingly and let you finish your half of the speech. I am dressed properly. It is a suit and tie affair, and I do not disappoint in this department. Not a hair out of place, and not a word out of line. Perfection, it is my game after all.

The perfect student.

The perfect son.

The perfect citizen.

The perfect...killer.

The speeches are over. I give a small bow, and the man beside me gives an awkward nod.

My seat seems so far away as I make my way down from the stage. I feel his eyes sinking into my back. Burning holes right through my being. It's unnerving and i quickly take a disliking to it. I don't know what his deal is. But I do not like him. Something about him. It disrupts my calm nature. It throws waves into the ocean and I do not like a choppy sea.

I take my seat and he sit's next to me. He slips his ragged shoes off and curls his knees up onto the chair, leaning his elbows on them. The way he sits reminds me of the gargoyles that perch on the roofing of older buildings downtown.

He is almost as frightening with those eyes of his...

Who is he? Ryuga...is that your name you strange boy? Your hair sticks out in all directions. It's as dark as ebony. Like the rest of you, it only adds to your haunting appearance. Something about you draws me in, like a planet I _gravitate _toward you. You act more creature than human. But what kind of creature are you exactly...the kind that threatens me possibly? The kind that keeps secrets...and oh, there _are_ secrets here, looming around above our heads as we sit next to one another. They cast shadows over you, dark and frightening. You are very...very..._frightening. _Intimidating almost. I do not take to this well. I need to know what kind of creature you are. The innocent kind of creatures that wander around strange to the world but mean no harm, simply watch the world go by? Or the kind that lurks in dark corners, processing the world with intelligent eyes, and changing it...as they see fit. Those are the two...so which is it going to be, huh _Ryuga? _

The buzz of the room fills my ears once more.

He's talking to me suddenly, his voice as dark and monotone as the expression on his ghostly white face.

He knows who I am. Knows who my father is.

But then again that is not all surprising considering I am top of my class and my name is well known.

He pauses.

He says he needs to tell me something.

I only side glance at him, my attention peaked if only for a moment.

I feel my breath catch, the pause just a little longer than the norm for a usual conversation.

He turns to my suddenly, eyes wide, boring into me like knives.

"I am L."


	2. Ebony

Chapter 2: Ebony

The acceptance speech was several weeks ago, that was the very first time I ever laid eyes on him.

Ever heard his deep, hollow voice in my ears.

I instantly was beyond intrigued, grasped by his courage, or maybe it was stupidity. Maybe some of both.

Definitely some of both.

It was after you approached me at the speech that I started on the Kira case. I was more than pleased to come aboard.

No better way than to keep an eye on your enemies movement, than to help them out in casing you. I'd make sure to keep them running in circles. Stupid mutts chasing their own tails.

The task force involved were of few numbers, I soon discovered after joining. None of them worthy of worrying about finding me out.

Except one...L

Or Ryuuzaki as I have come to call him.

He knows.

He knows who I am, who I truly am.

He says he only suspects a certain percent that I am in fact Kira...but I know better.

He is smart, much smarter than the rest. His level of intelligence matches mine in ways I have never before come across.

At first it was a very frightening fact. Knowing you knew.

I could see it in your eyes from the very moment I started working the case with you.

It was hard to be in the same room as you, attempting to keep my composure around the only man that could possibly bring Kira to his knees.

It was a game of chess. Both of us carefully moving our pieces across the board, until we got to here.

Two kings forced upon each other.

Neither of us willing to back down.

We were dogs, put in the ring, acting on instinct we would fight until one or both of us met our end.

But I vowed... It would be you before it would be me.

I will not lose this game with you Ryuuzaki...

You declared war on Kira, so confident, so courageous, so...stupid. Oh you justice drunk fool Ryuuzaki.

I kneel now, handcuffed and blindfolded on the jail cell floor.

But not because I lost to you and was captured by you.

No, I indeed _volunteered _for this.

I knew it would come to this, and I figured this would be the only way to truly clear my name of your Kira suspicions. I had to volunteer myself to confinement. It was the only way.

With myself in confinement, unable to view any outside media, how could I be the killer? Kira had to have a face and a name to kill...and if I had no outside contact, I couldn't be Kira now could I?

You think you are so smart Ryuuzaki. But alas...I am one step ahead of you.

It's been several days now...that I am sure of.

It's quiet in the cell, I can hear the dripping of water, and the buzzing hum of the vents as the air conditioning clicks on every once and a while. It's really enough to drive a man mad, being left alone here with nothing to do than think.

No company but his own mind.

It was a scary place, my wonderland of thoughts.

I sigh and shift my seating position so I can lean back against the small cot serving as my temporary bed.

I lean my head against the thin mattress and sigh.

I wonder how long this will go on for.

Days, weeks...months possibly?

Do you think you can break me by keeping me in here Ryuuzaki?

No...time will not break me.

I have all the time in the world.

I have nothing but time, time to plot of how to tear you down, time to think how I will build my new world. Time to dream of how it will be to have the people worship me as their God.

I smile wickedly at the thought.

Time here will only build me.

Suddenly I hear a heavy door open and close down the hallway.

I perk my head up, blind, only able to listen.

There are light, almost undetectable footsteps coming down the long, narrow hall to the jail cells.

I listen fiercely, trying in vain to decipher what, or who is approaching.

They steps are so quiet, they are almost frightening.

As if a ghost were gently padding down the corridor, only wanting to be barely known.

I swallow hard, why are they taking their sweet fucking time!?

Finally, the footsteps get closer, and closer...and closer, until they right outside my jail cell.

Whoever it is, they pause there, for much longer than a normal person should.

I grit my teeth.

"Who's there!?" I bark blindly looking toward the direction of the cell door.

No answer.

My voice echoes off the walls and dissipates into the heavy air.

I can sense their presence, hovering there like an unwanted entity. It makes my skin crawl slightly, like tiny spiders have sprouted from my limps.

It's hell, only being able to wait, my eyesight hindered, my hands useless. Sitting as helpless as a newborn antelope still unable to stretch its legs and run.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, the blood throbbing, pounding in my head. Maybe this is some new form of observation that Ryuuzaki has demanded? Maybe a new form of torture, feeling the presence of an intruder but not being able to act.

It is...in fact getting to me.

I feel anxious.

It seems like some sick stunt he would pull. If it upped the chances of dragging a confession from me, I know he would try it.

He would attempt anything just to get what he most wanted.

I hated to admit it...but the raven haired man was very similar to me in ways I could not deny. He was intelligent. Quick to think on his toes. He never missed a beat of what was going on around him, he watched the world through witty eyes. Watching it move, seeing things that others could not. And over all, he hated to lose.

He hated it with a hot passion that was only rivaled by my own hatred of being on the losing side of the battlefield. These things were what mad him so very, very dangerous.

He alone had the ability to end this.

I had to constantly be on my toes, fearful of a slip...

The smallest thing could be used against me.

The tiniest piece of evidence.

If it was to be found, Ryuuzaki would find it.

And he would sink his teeth into it like any good predator.

It was instinct.

The presence in the room weighs heavy in the air.

If I listen hard, my ears straining in vain to detect some kind of sound...any tiny fragment of noise.

"Quit playing games..."I snarl to the unknown invader.

There is another pause.

Again I am greeted by silence.

I open my mouth once more to bark harsh words at my guest, but before I can a voice finally breaks the silence.

"I am afraid I am not playing games Raito. Any kind of game between us at the moment would be very one sided seeing your current situation. I find no fun in that." says a voice that I am all too familiar with.

I've been listening to it for weeks now.

That hollow, masculine, droning tone.

Dark, husky, and seemingly unexcitable.

Ryuuzaki.

I cough unamused at your witty response.

You were enjoying taunting me through the bars were you not?

Enjoying viewing me without me knowing where you were, or who you were. It gave you power and like myself you simply _lust_ for power. Though our tastes in power differ greatly...or do they really?

We both lust for the power to judge right and wrong...and though we are set in achieving that in two opposite ways. Our views of justice just aren't on the same page.

It's a shame really.

If only you would see my side of it...

Working together...we would be utterly unstoppable.

"What do you want Ryuuzaki?" I sigh unamused with your witty response.

I swear I can hear you smiling.

Suddenly I hear the jingle of keys, and the click of a lock being turned.

The iron door creaks open slowly.

Its high pitched, ear splitting wail drawn out as it is forced to yawn wide and give entrance.

I can hear you close it behind you, and lock it...just in case.

You can't have the captive animal getting lose on your watch.

I find it strange that you are even here.

You have never visited me in this way, by yourself. Normally you simply ask me questions over the intercom, or talk with me outside the gate.

You have never come inside, and you have never come alone.

Normally Matsuda or one of the others is with you.

And yet...here you are. By yourself.

For reasons still unknown to me.

It is odd...but then again you are a very odd person.

You slowly make your way toward me, the sound of your bare feet padding the cold cement kiss my ears.

It doesn't surprise me that you are barefoot.

You are always lacking in footwear. As if you cannot stand for your feet to be confined, just another one of your strange perks that makes you...you.

I can sense that you are in front of me now, not a word passes your lips.

And then it hits me, like a ton of bricks.

The smell of something delicious invades my nostrils. It overpowers every other sense that I possess.

I am allowed three meals a day, but they are small, proportioned meals. They never fill my stomach the way I would have it, and they always leave me wanting for more.

My stomach growls rabidly at just the smell of nourishment alone.

"You are hungry Light Yagami?" You ask in that one tone voice of yours.

Is this a trick? Some kind of test? If I say yes will the chances of my being Kira go up?

Or maybe you are hoping on me saying no...

I hate your stupid tests.

"I am afraid I am quite hungry." I admit honestly.

When the answer to your little tests is unknown i figure it is just best to go with honesty instead.

"I assumed you were. I could not sleep...so I brought you some leftovers from dinner. They would go to waste if not eaten." You muse.

It is unlike you to be thoughtful toward me...what are you getting at with this. Is there something for you to gain through this gesture?

I want to greet you with gratitude...but all I can manage is speculation.

I wish I could see your face. It is hard to gauge your meaning when I cannot see your face. You are hard to read regardless, but this just makes the task ten times more difficult.

"Are you sure you should be giving me outside food Ryuuzaki...isn't that against the rules of this?" I say questionably.

I test the waters slowly, wary not to plunge in too fast. If you have something up your sleeve I do not want it to jump out and bite me.

You pause, and I know you are contemplating your answer.

"Well...I do agree it is against the rules. But it is late, the others have gone home. My choices will go unnoticed. And it is a shame to waste food." You say slowly.

I can't help but to feel that the offering is genuine...

My stomach growls again, this time louder and more viciously.

You chuckle.

"It is turkey, some vegetables and bread. Very much an upgrade from your normal meals." You say almost cheerily.

I can't help but to laugh slightly.

"Oh but I do enjoy the rubbery texture of my normal meals." I say lightly.

It is unlike us to joke with each other, but I can't help to feel like it is ok now...for some reason it feels...right?

Something feels different about this encounter...

"I will have to feed it to you. I am not allowed to unbind you, I'm sure you can understand my reasoning." You say to me softly.

What was that in your voice?

Something changed, a hint of emotion...just a short blink but it was there. I heard it.

I'm sure of it...

I nod my head. I understand you cannot unbind me.

You lean down in front of me. I can hear the rustling of your clothing as you fold your legs up underneath you, in that odd sitting position that you prefer so much.

You claim it helps you to process thought better. I on the other hand wonder if it isn't just you are a little crazy.

Or very crazy, on second thought.

I hear the clink of a fork against a ceramic plate as you jab a piece of food with the prongs.

"Open your mouth." You say dully.

I do as you command, food surpasses my want to defy you in every way possible, so I simply listen like a good prisoner would.

You gently deliver the food to my open lips and I am instantly lost in the savory taste of delicious seasoned turkey. I chew it slowly, savoring the juices, the taste invading my senses.

I let a little hum of pleasure slip by my lips without realizing it.

"It is good Light Yagami?" You muse to me and I can hear the smile in your voice.

I nod slowly, a little embarrassed by my outburst of food induced pleasure.

You slowly feed me another forkful, and this feeding ritual suddenly feels painfully slow and anguishing. Maybe this was a game after all.

Each bite comes slower than the one before it and I am left needing with every morsel that enters my mouth.

This time you feed me some of the vegetables, its carrots and peas, and they are fresh, just as delicious as the main course.

I swallow hard and sigh with the nourishment now in my stomach.

You feed me so slowly...

Normally I would be appalled at myself, letting you feed me like some helpless child. Bottle feeding me like a pup.

It's sickening...and yet I do not stop it. I continue to let you feed me. Making little noises of satisfaction as you do so.

You seem pleased with these little noises, you chuckle every once and a while, and now I wish...I wish I could see your face.

Those dark eyes set in your head behind even darker locks of hair. I want to see you feeding me. I'd like to see your reactions, are you showing some small flicker of emotion?

Is this pleasing you? To feed me like a baby, knowing you have power over me, that you have given mercy upon me.

In this small battle do you consider this your win? Because I took food from your hand? And have not yet bitten the palm that fed me, only accepted the offer.

Like some slut, hungry for nourishment rather than sex.

The thought invades my brain primitively and I swat it away irritably.

My body feels warm, and somehow this simple, strange act...leaves me feeling full in more ways than one. Some flash of human compassion shared between us feels strange, and unnatural...but somehow it isn't unpleasant.

It feels...nice?

But why? Why would you do this...for me?

"Ryuuzaki, may I ask a question?" I whisper swallowing another mouthful of savory turkey.

"Of course Light." You answer.

"Why are you doing this." I ask bluntly.

You pause for a second, silent and I can sense your body has stilled.

You ponder the question for longer than I would like.

"Honestly...I feel guilty for putting you in this situation." You mutter quietly.

My jaw clenches and my eyes widen beneath the blindfold.

You? Guilty? I did not think you were even capable of feelings of guilt. You never feel guilty about these things. You did not feel guilty about putting my father, and Misa in captivity as well. There was no guilt in your eyes when you did that deed, so why are you guilty about putting me here?

I scoff and shake my head.

"You do not believe me Yagami." You whisper to me.

I simply laugh in response.

You are quiet for a second.

"Well I do feel guilty Light. But only just slightly. It seems such a shame to see you like this." You muse.

I lift my head.

"A shame?" I question.

What do you mean by that...?

"Yes. A shame to see you in this condition. Weak, helpless, tired and worn from days bound and blindfolded." You say quietly.

"I chose this." I say to you confusion rising in my voice.

"I know. But it is still a shame, to see such a powerful being like yourself brought down to this state. Like caging a majestic lion, king of his pride, now behind bars." You say distantly.

What the hell are you getting at.

"You know Light Yagami, if you are Kira this will be your permanent home. Until your day of reckoning comes. You will forever be a captive beast, and you will never again see those of your pride, never feel the touch of the savannah on your paws...it would be a great shame. A shame to see that king fall." You whisper to me.

You are closer than you were before, your voice is nearer.

I bite my lip and furrow my eyebrows.

The way you are talking has me on edge. I do not like these cat and mouse games, especially when I am the mouse.

"What are you getting at Ryuuzaki." I say pointedly.

"I am getting at nothing. Just stating facts. And the shame that would come with a specimen such as yourself being locked away forever." You answer thoughtfully.

Silence falls over the two of us for a moment. Hard and heavy it weighs on my shoulders. The silence is dreadful, painful...

"I know what you are Light Yagami." You say suddenly.

I feel my heart stop and my breath hitch.

You let that sentence hang over me like a winter coat.

"You are Kira. I have known from the moment I saw you. I could see the lives you had taken dancing behind your eyes." You say gently outreaching a slender hand and brushing locks of my hair to the side.

I recoil at the touch, frightened, trapped...trapped like a rat. But you cannot prove that I am in fact Kira. You have nothing on me Ryuuzaki.

You take your hand back quickly.

"Do not be afraid of my Light. I know what you are. But like I said before...wouldn't it be such a shame for a kingly lion to be caged? What a waste of that lions power, don't you think? But...that being said, I cannot have the lion murdering senselessly. That goes against my ideas of justice and morals." You say lowly, your voice dripping over me like melted butter.

Your voice is not of the unpleasant variety. It is hollow, and deep...but it is very easy on the ears.

My heartbeat is in my throat, clinging to every word as you speak it.

"If you are certain I am Kira...why have you not told the others. You only tell them you suspect me a small percent, but yet you talk to me like I am him." I say sharply.

"I talk to you like Kira, because you are Kira. But...if you wont tell...I wont tell." You whisper.

I snarl at you.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but Ryuuzaki I am NOT Kira!" I snap leaning forward.

I hear that faint chuckle of yours again, and it annoys me past the point of annoyance that I am already at.

"A lion can say he is not a lion all day long, and all night long, but the lion can never change his roar. His roar will always give him away." You say to me your voice cheeky.

I frown at you.

"Why Ryuuzaki? What do you have to gain from this? If I am Kira, why keep it secret? You say it would be a shame to cage me and yet you are the one hunting Kira. You make no sense L." I say pointedly.

You lean forward slightly, and I can feel you even closer to me.

"I hunted Kira because I did indeed want to find him. I never said I wanted to end him. And now, I have found you. But as a detective...I cannot have you killing freely. This will not do." You say shaking your head.

I grimace.

"Why did you want to find Kira?" I ask.

The question pops forth from my mouth before I can stop it.

I know this conversation is not helping my argument against the fact that I am Kira.

If anything I am drowning, and quickly.

You sigh out slowly.

"Now that Light Yagami, is one question I am not willing to answer. One day, I will tell you. But not today." You answer, your voice dipping.

Was that sadness there in your voice?

Just a hint, and just for a second, but I heard it.

"When I first sought out Kira, I never imagined he would look like you." You whisper to me.

"If I were Kira, why would my looks be of any difference?" I snort.

"Because it makes things difficult." You say slowly.

I raise an eyebrow.

I have never witnessed you act like this before, dancing around what you really want to say like a light footed animal. Prancing just past the truth and instead leaving tiny traces of the point.

Suddenly your hand grips my chin, your thumb pressed against my lower lip gently.

I gasp at the sudden movement.

You tip my chin up slightly.

"You see Light Yagami. I had not planned for Kira to be so..._gorgeous_." you whisper lowly, the words dripping off your tongue so painfully slowly.

I feel my breath catch in my throat like a heavy stone.

Before I can fully take in the words you have just spoken to me, in the blink of an eye I feel your lips smash against mine. Hard, needily, you kiss me, like we were long lost lovers and you had not seen me in years.

Passion drips from the gesture, and causes my brain and motor skills to fail miserably.

You taste like sweets, strawberries maybe?

I don't know what to do, and so I just let it happen.

I'm so shocked and taken aback that I freeze, like a deer caught in the headlights. I am at a loss for what to do.

Your slender fingers continue to tip my chin back as you kiss me deeply, lips soft against mine, your body inches from my own.

I swear I can hear your heartbeat...or is that my own?

And just as quickly as it had happened, you pull away from me.

"I-I...I apologize Light. I do not know what has gotten into me." You stutter, as if you are shocked that you let emotion take you and actually did what every detective knows he should not do.

You do not kiss your main suspect. You do not kiss killers.

You do not kiss lions.

In an instant I hear the cell door slam shut, and your hurried footsteps disappear into the night. Like a shadow, you have come, and you have gone.

I sit on the floor, breath heavy, pulse racing.

My lips still tingle from the warmth of yours.

And I am left with so many questions.

And you have taken all the answers with you.

And so they will buzz in my head, haunt me, make me wonder.

Ryuuzaki...


End file.
